1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to preventing users from receiving electrical shocks from operating medical devices. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for preventing electrical shock or reducing a risk of electrical shock from devices that analyze analytes.
2. The Relevant Technology
Diabetes is a disease that afflicts many people. Fortunately, much has been learned about the disease and today, diabetes can often be managed quite successfully. Managing diabetes often includes attention to both diet and exercise. It is also advisable to monitor blood glucose levels. Blood glucose levels can provide valuable information that contributes to the effective management of diabetes.
Monitoring blood glucose levels can be performed several times a day. Each time, a user typically draws a small sample of blood that is placed on a test strip. A measuring device analyzes the blood sample and provides a measurement of the person's blood glucose level from the blood sample.
In order to monitor or measure the glucose level of the blood sample, the measurement device may provide an electrical interface (e.g. port) that is constructed to receive a test strip and electrically connect with the test strip. This electrical interface is often exposed to the environment, including to the user of the measurement device. Similarly, the measurement device may have other electrical interfaces that may be used to connect the measurement device to a computer or to recharge an internal battery.
Measurement devices that allow access to electrical circuits can, in some situations, give a user an electrical shock if the user closes the circuit. More specifically, the electrical circuits of various measurement devices that are accessible via the port used to receive a test strip may be electrically connected to the port used to link or connect the measurement device to a computer or to recharge an internal battery.
For safety reasons, it is sometimes necessary to prevent the measurement device from being electrically connected to external equipment such as a computer or power supply when the measurement device is in contact with the user's body. The proximity of these electrical interfaces and their use can result in harm to the device and/or to the user. For example, the user of a measurement device may receive an electrical shock from the device if a circuit is inadvertently closed by the user. This could potentially occur, for example, when a user performs a finger stick test while the device is recharging or uploading data to a computer. In other words, current can flow to or from the external device through the person when they are “connected” to the measurement device.